The weeping willow
by MissMouette
Summary: Il est des fois où la fuite semble être la meilleure des solutions ... Selon vous, est ce faire preuve de courage ou de lâcheté ? Ou peut être des deux ? Pour Esmée anciennement Esmée Anne Evenson, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est d'avancer. Le reste est secondaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Voici donc ma nouvelle fanfiction, intitulée "The weeping willow", vous aurez l'explication de ce titre étrange plus tard ! Avant que vous ne lisiez le prologue, j'aurai deux, trois choses à vous dire :

Tout d'abord, ma première fanfiction, "The Dark Angel", n'est pas abandonnée ! Elle est juste, pour le moment, mise de côté, car je préfère m'investir dans cette fanfic, ayant beaucoup plus d'inspiration ! En aucun cas je ne l'arrête, j'aimerais que cela soit clair pour tout le monde.

Ensuite, je posterai les chapitres de cette fanfic beaucoup plus souvent, soit une fois par semaine. C'est beaucoup, comparé à "Dark Angel" ! La raison est que j'écris plusieurs chapitres à l'avance, je pourrais donc poster régulièrement, chose que je ne faisais pas dans ma première fanfic.

Pour finir, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce début. Si vous voulez lire des fanfictions sur Twilight, sur un couple en particulier, ou une situation particulière, je peux vous en conseiller plein, ayant passé des heures sur ce site à lire ^^ ! Alors allez voir dans mes fanfics préférées, ou envoyez-moi un message privé ! Cela sera un plaisir de vous aider !

Je vous laisse donc lire le prologue, je posterai le premier chapitre dans peu de temps, moins d'une semaine, car un prologue est un chapitre vraiment court ! Bonne lecture :)

**P**

R

**O**

L

**O**

G

**U**

E

Impossible de fermer l'œil. Il devait être près de 00H30, et le sommeil me fuyait.

Je repoussai avec lassitude mes couvertures, et m'assis sur mon lit. Dans quelques heures, commencerais ma nouvelle vie en tant qu'infirmière à plein temps à Forks, petite ville située dans l'extrême nord ouest américain, qui avait, comme par miracle, accepté mon maigre C.V, et m'accordait une chance. Un C.D.D, de quelques semaines, avec l'opportunité de décrocher un C.D.I !

J' étais tout de suite tombée sous le charme de l'endroit : la nature semblait faire corps avec cette bourgade, et puis la forêt se trouvait tout près ! Juste en lisière, s'enfonçaient de nombreux sentiers pédestres, voilà qui promettait de nombreuses randonnées. De plus, l'école publique se trouvait à quelques pas de ma nouvelle habitation, je pourrai donc conduire Edward à pied tous les matins, et venir le rechercher pour l'heure du goûter. Pourquoi les larmes me montait elle donc alors aux yeux, en songeant à ma nouvelle vie ?

- Maman... pleurnicha soudain une voix devant la porte.

- Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il, mon ange ?

- J'arrive pas à dormir, marmonna l'enfant, ses yeux bouffis de sommeil lui donnant un air attendrissant.

Je lui fit signe de venir, et il couru se blottir contre moi.

- Tu as peur, pour demain ? Tu sais, cela ne sera pas si terrible que tu ne le penses ! Ta maîtresse m'a l'air très gentille, et puis tu vas te faire des nouveaux amis !

Il ronchonna contre moi.

- J'aime pas être le nouveau. Tout le monde te regarde.

Puis il se redressa, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et toi, maman ? Toi aussi tu vas être la nouvelle ? Tout le monde va te regarder ? Comme moi ? C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

Je grimaçais intérieurement. Edward avait un certain sens de l'observation pour un enfant de 4 ans, et bien qu'innocente, ces remarques étaient souvent juste.

- Plus ou moins, trésor. Maintenant, il faut dormir, car demain va être une journée épuisante.

Il essuya délicatement une larme sur ma joue avec son pouce, puis l'essuya sur la couverture.

- T'en fait pas, maman. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, dit il en fermant les yeux.

- Dors, Edward. Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour, à demain.

Je l'embrassai. J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux ... pensai-je avant de m'endormir complètement, mon fils dans les bras.

V

**O**

I

**L**

A

Voilà ;) Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début ? Une petite review est toujours appréciée, pour m'encourager, ou me couler, au choix ^^ Alors si vous voulez me faire partager vos impressions ... **à** **votre tour** d'écrire ! :D sur ce ... à dans quelques jours !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour ce deuxième chapitre :) j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes ... j'ai un problème pour savoir, à la première personne du singulier, s'il faut mettre un _s_ ou pas ... en tout cas, bonne lecture !

/Chapter two/

** POV** **Esmée**

Mmm... qu'il est agréable d'être confortablement couché dans son lit, enroulé de ses couvertures, avec la caresse du soleil comme réveil ! Minute … le réveil … j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Quelle heure était il ? Instant de panique. Le réveil indiquait 7H45. 7H45. Et Edward qui commençait à 8H00 ! Me levant brutalement, je m'habillais à la hâte, prenant dans mon armoire une jupe grise en coton m'arrivant au-dessus du genou, et un chemisier bleu marine, avec des sandales toutes simples. Pourquoi le réveil n'avait il pas sonné ? J'étais persuadée de l'avoir programmé hier soir … Je fourrai à la hâte ma tenue d'infirmière dans mon sac, avec quelques papiers administratifs, puis allais réveiller Edward.

Celui-ci dormait, replié sur lui-même, son pouce dans sa bouche. J'admirai le reflet du soleil sur ses cheveux cuivrés, mais pas le temps de s'attarder ! Délicatement, je passai ma main sur sa joue.

- Edward … trésor … il faut que tu te lèves en vitesse …

- Mmmmm... marmonna-t-il

- Je suis désolée, Edward, mais je ne me suis pas réveillée ce matin. Il faut que tu sois à l'école dans dix minutes !

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux émeraudes, et me dévisagea avec horreur.

- Dix minutes ? Je serais jamais à l'heure !

- Habilles-toi vite, nous partons dans sept-huit minutes.

Pendant ce temps, je lui préparai un en-cas à manger, puis nous nous mîmes en route. Edward s'installa dans mon antique Renault grise, ma première acquisition ! Bonne à donner à un ferrailleur, mais elle roulait, c'était le principal. Et puis je n'avais pas les moyens d'acheter une nouvelle voiture, fusse-t-elle d'occasion !

Ma montre indiquait 7H56. Heureusement que l'école primaire se trouvait juste à côté de chez nous ! Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de l'hospital … j'avais au moins 10 min de route, et je me devais d'y être à 8H10, afin que ma supérieure me fasse visiter l'établissement ainsi que je remplisse quelques papiers, pour enfin embaucher à 8H30. Je déposais un Edward encore endormis et mal habillé devant la grille, en lui faisant un baiser

- Je passe te prendre à 16H30, mon cœur ! Tu me racontes tout ce soir !

Il me regarda avec des yeux larmoyants, et ce fut le cœur brisé que je due le laisser tout seul pour filer vers l'hospital. ''Ça la fichait mal'' d'arriver en retard pour son premier jour, quand même … cela donnait une impression de négligence et d'irresponsabilité. Que je ne voulais surtout pas véhiculer. En parlant de véhicule … Un embouteillage impressionnant s'était formé juste devant moi, et je jetai un énième coup d'œil à ma montre en grimaçant. 8H07 …

Mais je ne tardais pas à découvrir la raison d'un tel trafic, en apercevant deux voitures au milieu de la voie, bloquant la circulation. Un accident de la route ! En effet, le premier véhicule avait défoncé le côté droit de l'autre, et le tout semblait être une masse de ferrailles indémêlable. On pouvait apercevoir des corps gisants sur les banquettes des deux véhicules. Aucun camion de pompier n'étais en vue. Je me garais sur le bas-côté, et m'approchais, ignorant les regards étonnés et certains moqueurs des automobilistes, ainsi que les coups de klaxons.

Je me dirigeais ensuite en direction d'une belle voiture rouge décapotable dans la file. Une femme blonde conduisait, et un homme à la carrure de catcheur était sur le siège passager.

- Excusez-moi … est ce que vous auriez un téléphone portable ? il faudrait appeler les pompiers le plus rapidement possible !

La jeune femme me dévisagea, un rictus ironique aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi ne le faîtes-vous pas avec le vôtre ?

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez. La vie de personnes était en jeu, et cette … blonde … hésitait quand à me prêter son téléphone ! Finalement, l'homme fouilla dans sa poche, et me donna le sien. Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête, trop énervée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Quoique …

- Merci. Si vous tenez tellement à le savoir, je n'ai _pas _de téléphone portable, dis-je d'un ton réfrigérant.

La femme ne répliqua pas. Je m'éloignai et me dépêchais de composer le numéro des pompiers. Il n'y eu qu'une tonalité avant que quelqu'un ne décroche. Dieu merci ! Une voix masculine prit la parole.

- Bonjour, pompiers de Forks, que se passe-t-il ?

- Bonjour … il y a eu un accident … deux voitures se sont rentrés dedans, tentai-je d'expliquer d'une voix mal assurée.

- Pouvez-vous me dire où ? Nous arrivons dans les plus brefs délais.

- Sur sur la voie menant à l'hospital …

- Il y en a deux.

- Je … je ne sais pas ! M'écriai-je, au bord des larmes. Je viens d'emménager ici …

- Sur la D46, me coupa la blonde. Comment avait elle fait pour entendre la conversation ?

- La D46 …

- Très bien, nous arrivons. Y a-t-il des personnes présentes capable de donner les premiers soins aux victimes en nous attendant ?

- J'ai … je possède un diplôme d'infirmière.

- Parfait. Nous vous rejoignons là-bas.

Et il coupa. Je rendis le téléphone, en remerciant la femme, laquelle ne jeta même pas un regard dans ma direction. Le type me sourit.

Je m'approchai ensuite de l'accident, le cœur au bord des lèvres. De là où je me trouvais, je parvenais à distinguer un adulte dans une voiture, qui sortait à moitié du pare-brise, son corps formant un angle étrange, et je frissonnai. Dans l'autre, il y avait un adulte à l'avant et un enfant à l'arrière. Je palpai sa carotide, et sentis une pulsion de vie, bien que très faible. En principe, il ne faut pas déplacer les victimes des accidents, mais je décrétais que l'adulte de la première voiture, après auscultation rapide, était apte à être transporté et allongé sur la route. Hésitante, je me dirigeai vers l'homme qui m'avait généreusement prêté son téléphone, le mastodonte, en ignorant son amie.

- Excusez-moi …

L'intéressé avait déjà relever la tête, et me regardais d'un air songeur.

- Oui ?

- Pourriez-vous déplacer la … la personne accidentée, là-bas ? Demandai-je prudemment. Il faudrait l'allonger sur la route, en attendant les secours si vous ne vous sentez pas la force, je dem...

Il ne me laissa même pas finir ma phrase, partis d'un rire tonitruant et sortis du véhicule, provoquant une secousse dans l'habitacle. Debout, il devait faire dans les deux mètres !

- Assez de force ? Il souris franchement. Je suis votre homme.

- Emmett, bébé, tu es sûr que …

Encore cette blonde. D'habitude, je préfère connaître les gens avant de les juger, mais cette fille était une exception. Je ne supportais pas le ton condescendant qu'elle employait pour me parler, ainsi que le ton plaintif sur lequel elle avait parlé à son petit ami. Je ressentis une vive antipathie envers cette femme.

- Rosalie, je serais vite revenu. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pourquoi devrait elle s'inquiéter ? Il l'embrassa ensuite, et la blonde -dénommée Rosalie- pressai tellement ses lèvres contre lui que je me demandais comment faisaient ils pour respirer. Sérieusement ? Je me raclai la gorge. Ils se détachèrent -enfin!- et Emmett me suivit rapidement. Il évitait de me regarder, comme un petit garçon pris en faute, ce qui me rappela Edward. Tout le monde semblait oublier qu'il y avait trois personnes dont un enfant accidentés, et dont le sort dépendait de nous !

Emmett déplaça l'homme, un brun d'une trentaine d'année, qui avait le visage en sang. Je me penchai vers lui mes instincts d'infirmières reprenaient le dessus.

- Monsieur …

L'homme était inconscient. Je palpai doucement sa nuque, sa poitrine et son bras gauche, lequel formait un angle étrange.

Son bras gauche est fracturé, annonçai-je avec professionnalisme. Mais il respire correctement, heureusement, sa nuque n'est pas brisée. Il s'agit peut-être d'une fracture de la vertèbre cervicale. Il faut attendre les secours, c'est la seule chose à faire.

Emmett émit un sifflement impressionné. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien faire pour les deux personnes présentes dans l'autre voiture, il semblait impossible de les sortir de leur véhicule, la carrosserie s'était replié sur eux. Là aussi, il allait falloir attendre.

Découragée, je m'assis près du pauvre homme inconscient. Je détestais être impuissante face à ce genre de situation ! Des gens étaient entre la vie et la mort, et je ne pouvais rien faire, par peur de leur faire plus de mal que de bien. J'avais lue quelque pas qu'il ne fallait surtout pas bouger les accidentés de la route, car si leur nuque avait subie des dégâts, nous pouvions les tuer sur le coup à vouloir les déplacer !

Les deux camions de pompiers arrivèrent assez vite, et s'occupèrent de monter l'homme dans un brancard puis de le mettre en sécurité dans l'habitacle, pendant que cinq pompiers s'occupaient de scier la carrosserie de ce qui avait été une voiture. Je m'approchai du pompier qui semblait être le chef. Sûrement celui que j'avais eue au téléphone un peu plus tôt. Il me paraissait bien jeune pourtant ...

- Excusez-moi …

Un aimable sourire aux lèvres, il me tendit sa main.

- Vous devez être l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de l'accident ?

- En effet.

Sa poignée de main était chaude, agréable. Elle respirait la joie de vivre, l'ardeur, la jeunesse.

- Je me présente : lieutenant Jacob Black.

Je le détaillai plus précisément : des cheveux noirs coupés court encadraient son visage bronzé, et il possédait de très beaux yeux marrons.

- Nous allons emmener ses trois personnes à l'hospital de Forks, au service des accidentés.

Tout me revint alors, comme une gifle en pleine figure : le retard, l'accident … je jetai un improbable et bien inutile coup d'œil à ma montre. 9H37, il était 9H37. Comment allais-je expliquer mon retard à ma chef, pour mon premier jour ? Autant dire que je n'avais plus de travail. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je les repoussais.

Le lieutenant Jacob m'observait d'un œil soucieux

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes devenue pâle, à effrayer un mort !

- Il n'y a rien. Je devais aussi me rendre à l'hospital …

- Vous êtes la nouvelle infirmière qui débute aujourd'hui ! Dit il, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

J'ouvris de grand yeux

- Quoi ? Mais … comment êtes vous au courant ?

Il me sourit

- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, en ce moment ! A Forks, n'importe quelle nouvelle à son importance. Ce coin est tellement paumé (il rit) que les gens cancanent pour n'importe quoi. Enfin … vous n'êtes pas n'importe quoi ! (il tentai pitoyablement de se rattraper) c'est juste que … enfin …

J'esquissai un pauvre sourire, et il s'arrêta de parler, penaud.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas j'ai compris. Mais je crains que plus personne ne puisse cancaner sur moi, car je vais sûrement être mise à la porte dès je pointerai mon nez las-bas.

- Je ne comprend pas …

- J'étais censée arriver à 8H10, pour débuter le travail à 8H30. Et il est 9H45.

Son visage s'éclaira.

- Qui est votre supérieur ?

- Le Dr Cullen. Vous la connaissez ?

Il rit franchement

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? M'empourprai-je

Le lieutenant sembla enfin recouvrer un semblant de calme. Bon sang, qu'avais-je dit de si drôle ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre poste, madame. Si vous expliquez les raisons de votre retard au … docteur Cullen … je suis sûr que tout se passera bien pour vous.

- Vous la connaissez bien ?

- Assez, oui (il s'esclaffa de nouveau). Vous montez dans le camion ?

- J'ai ma voiture de garée à quelques mètres.

- Suivez-nous alors.

La route jusqu'à l'hospital me parut si courte ! Malgré tout ce que Jacob m'avait dit sur le docteur, j'appréhendais de la rencontrer. Je la voyais, un air sévère sur son visage encadré par un chignon ... Si elle me renvoyait, je n'aurais plus de quoi subvenir aux moyens de mon fils … et je serais obligé de retourner _las-bas_. Mes jointures étaient blanches tant je serrai le volant. Jamais je n'y retournerais. _Jamais. _Dieu seul savait ce qu'_il _pourrait faire à mon fils et à moi-même …

l'hospital apparut au bout d'un énième virage, et je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je coupai le moteur, puis, les jambes tremblantes, m'approchai de l'entrée.

**POV Carlisle**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, et pas de traces de la nouvelle infirmière, pourtant censée arriver à 8H10. J'avais cru au début qu'elle était simplement en retard, et l'agacement avait vite pointé. Mais, au bout d'une heure et demie, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Peut-être s'était elle perdue ? Je m'étais personnellement occupé de son dossier, et je savais qu'elle venait du Wisconsin, ce qui n'était pas la porte à côté. J'avais lu dans son dossier qu'elle était une personne sérieuse, responsable. L'ancien établissement dans lequel elle exerçait la recommandait chaudement, en raison de sa gentillesse avec les patients, de son amabilité. Et si elle avait eu un accident ?

Le téléphone de mon bureau sonna soudain. Il s'agissait de Jacob Black, lieutenant des pompiers de Forks. Il me prévenait qu'un accident avait eu lieu sur la D46, deux voitures avaient eu une collision assez violente, et que les trois victimes nécessitaient des soins urgents, l'une pour une fracture du cou, la deuxième pour des côtes cassés et la dernière était inconsciente. Je préparai le matériel nécessaire, puis allais les attendre sur le parking réservé aux urgence.

Les deux camions arrivèrent assez vite, sirènes hurlantes. Derrière eux, se trouvait une voiture grise. Je distinguai, dans l'habitacle, une jeune femme qui semblait anxieuse. Mais pas le temps de s'interroger, il me fallait agir.

- Jacob !

Celui-ci me salua, l'air grave. Nous nous connaissions depuis maintenant de longues années, et je le considérait un peu comme mon fils.

- Docteur Cullen ! Il faut faire vite, le blessé au cou semble avoir une fracture assez grave, la colonne vertébrale est peut être touchée ! Et l'autre, un enfant, a des côtes cassés ainsi que les deux jambes et peut-être un bras.

- Qu'en ai-t-il de la personne inconsciente ?

Jacob se raidit, et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment vite confirmé.

- Elle … elle est décédé dans le camion, nous n'avons rien pu faire. J'ai tenté un massage cardiaque, mais il n'a pas fonctionné.

Je lui posait une main rassurant sur l'épaule.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Je passe au bloc opératoire, malheureusement, il me manque une infirmière, ce qui va me compliquer la chose.

Une voix timide retentit soudain derrière moi.

- Euh … excusez-moi ?

Je me retournais. Devant moi se trouvait la femme de la voiture. De longues boucles caramel encadrait son visage en forme de cœur, et ses yeux marron me dévisageait avec inquiétude. _Elle était vraiment belle. _Ses mains étaient tordues d'angoisse. Je me rendis soudain compte que tout deux attendaient une réponse de ma part.

- Vous êtes ?

Elle s'empourpra, et les battements de son cœur devinrent irréguliers, tandis qu'elle pâlissait.

- Je suis la nouvelle infirmière … je suis vraiment désolée … cela ne se reproduira plus … un accident … j'ai aidée … je n'ai pas vue l'heure !

Elle parlait tellement vite que, malgré mon ouïe sur-développée, je ne compris pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Voyant mon air perplexe, Jacob vola à son secours.

- Dr Cullen, je vous supplie de la croire. Laisser-lui une chance de vous expliquer tout au calme ! C'est grâce à cette femme qu'un des patients est toujours de ce monde !

- Madame Esmée Evenson, je suppose ? Nous réglerons donc tout ceci après avoir stabilisé l'état de santé de ses deux blessés. Je suis désolé, mais vous n'avez pas le temps de vous changer. Accompagnez-moi au bloc, enfin … suivez-moi, je vais vous montrez.

Jacob lui adressa un sourire.

- Je vais vous laissez. Madame Evenson, Docteur Cullen.

Je retrouvais tout de suite mon professionnalisme. Pour l'instant, mon -notre- unique préoccupation devait être les victimes de l'accident. Le reste viendrais après.

- Vous me suivez ?

Elle acquiesça en silence, et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le bloc opératoire.

_**Alors**_ _**?**_ Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Les fautes vous ont-il empêchez de lire ? Si vous avez aimez -ou pas- écrivez-moi une petite review ! ;) Toutes les critiques sont bonne à prendre ... que pensez-vous qu'il ce passera ensuite ? _See you soon !_


End file.
